I'll Protect You all!
by NanamiAkira
Summary: Mai was an angel named Jeanne d' e was sent to the human world the day her ceremony e was there to protect and balanced the humanity and heaven so she was a ghost hunting w,will she able to tell her teammates about her past and herselves? And what if Ayako and Bou-san wants to adopt her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Holy crown**

In Heaven's

There are so many people preparing for the ceremony.

"Haha! This is so much fun! I get to go to the human world to ghost hunting again!" I said loudly in the room.

"You know, I think it's better if you behave.I wonder why you were even been picked?" Asked a girl,Mana-chan.

Mana is my best friends out of them always be there whenever I cried when ghost hunting.

"Mana~You're so crueeell~~Can't you atleast congratulate me a little?" She smiled a little and then she shift to go behind me.

"Now,now...We need to make you super pretty."

Mana, as well the godfather knows of my past. My parents were murdered infront of me.I was taken in by the murderer and when I was putted in for a mission, I died.

* * *

Mana straighten my hair and raised her hand and there's a white puff and then my hair are long just below my was brown like wood and mixed with colourful flames colour at the tips of my bangs and straighten it ,brush and then, make a little wavy for my bangs and the tied my left hair (half) into a messy side ponytail with Black crown band.

My clothes is Black purple and purple stripes, long sleeves untill my at the waist hoody are black fingerless glove covering my scars on my right skirts are short thigh sized black colour. And I wear long purple tight socks.I also wears a long dark boots it has leftovers straps.

I wear a clover key (like amu from shugo chara). Each diamond has colours,purple,pink,turquois and 's a magic key my mother gave.I don't know what the use for,though.

My earrings are dark blue as a finishing,I have my headphones which is dark silky purple. My mother was an idol and my father was the guitar and also the composer.I dreamed about becoming an idol again after I retire 1 year ago.

* * *

"Woow~~Now every guy wnats to date ,it's time."Mana said.

"Arigatou~!" I thanked her and waved goodbye.

"Bow."They all bow as I kneel in front of the godfather.

"You are here to go to the human world and discover all of the ghost you,Jeanne d' Arc,vows to protect the heaven's world and human?"

"_Hai, _I vows to protect the heaven's world and the human world with all my powers."I stand and raised my , puff 3 sized eggs with diferent colours.

The first on was,blue such as light one,dark one and normal pattern was checkered as the , the front would be something like water flows and brush.

"This is will be as your always mysterious character."

The second one, blackgolden with white thin also has checkered pattern front would be music notes, and clouds.

"This is stood here for your holy musics."

The third one, purple with gold background is purple and gold stripes and checkered. The pattern would be purple Crowns with wings in the middle.

"This is Ange'.She will present thou 's not all,she is the holy crown for all the humanity and will be your guides."

"And, lastly... they thou will be your guides,thou it will awaken someday."

"Hai, Jeanne d' Arc will be going to the human world to continue my journey."I said grabbing my black sparkling treble clef sing wand.I waved it infront of me and dissapeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**In the Human world**

"Lin, have we got a case yet?"Naru asked his assistant with his usual monotone voice.

"No."

_** CRASH!**_

"What the?!-"Bou-san's about to shout when the crash happened twice.

* * *

**_CRASH!_**

"Oww~~Can't you make it easy,godfather?"I landing wasn't as easy as 1 year ago.

"Lets see... This is my mansion from 1 year , Mana said Ayako will be here in 3 minutes!"I said checking my mansion,which I left 1 year ago.

I told I chigo not to sell my mansion or I kill her.

_BANG!_

"Mai! Mai! Where are you?!"ayako shout.I ran back at the hall which i crashed.

"Ah,Ayako~"I called her.I

"You're back~ne, do you want to ghost hunting again?"She said in a proud manner.

"Yes! Definitely! Where,where?"I said laughing.

"Ah,then...I can introduce you to someone or should I say my teammates."

"Yay! Oh, by the way all the case actually are on the send it to me."

"Really?! Wah, Kazuya going to be excited."

"Kazuya? Is that your teammates?"

"Yup, and he's the boss of our teammates!"

"Oooh~~This is going to be interesting day."

* * *

"Ah, it stopped...I wonder what that about." Bou said sighing in relief.

Then,naru and Lin beside him came out from their office and looking all over the place.

"Kazuya-san, what are you looking for?"John asked while Masako nodded along with Yasuhara and bou.

"Where's Ayako?If she's somewhere...call her to come here immediatly."Naru ordered.

"Okay! Ayako said she's visiting her old friend at some mansion." Yasuhara said.

* * *

"We're here~"Ayako wakes me up by gently shooking my shoulder untill I open my eyes.

"Really...Okay, let's go~"

We walk inside the building and walked a few came upon a door white white and golden painting and open the door.

"Hello everyone~I have someone to introduce you all to!" Ayako said barging like a crazy person.

"Ayako/Matsuzaki/Ayako-san!You're late." They all said in unison which made them ,except Naru and Lin.

Ayako whacked Bou's head and walk in front of them.

"Everyone, this is-"Ayako's about to introduce me when Masako interrupted her.

"Ayako,there's no you mean to tell us your friend was a ghost?"Masako asked puttiling her kimono to her mouth.

"Eh? Eh?!Eh?! Mai, where are you?!"Ayako run around panicking.

* * *

Actually,I was behind the couch talking to Mana.

_Mana, is there any akuma anywhere this town? _I asked as I hide my power mind behind me.

_Nope,There isn't. Anyway Mai you should use your own sense.I'll tell godfather if you won't._Mana replied.I only nodded and sigh.

Then,I heard Ayako yell my name.I stand up not everyone notice I'm behind I walked untill I was behind her and tap her shoulder.  
She jumped in did everyone.

"Mai!Don't do that!Ayako said whacking my head.

"Everyone,this is Mai Taniyama. She's 17 years has ghost hunting lives in the mansion I told you about."


	2. Chapter 2:Pocky

Chapter 2:It hurts! "I am Mai Taniyama. I am 17 years old."I introduced myself glancing at each of the member. "Hai,I'm Shibuya Kazuya andthis is ...Matsuzaki Ayako,Takigawa Bou,Yasuhara Osamu, John Brown,Hara Masak and lastly this is my assistant Lin Koujo."He said gesturing to them.I tried to memorize each of their faces in 5 seconds. I then, gestured at Ayako to take in the case file.I stared at the boss for a long time while our eyes locked. I was wondering...is he the twin?Well, maybe he looks just like always complaint about his attitude.I thought. "Naru, will you take a case?"Ayako asked. "What case is it?Depend."Naru replied with a bored expression. "It's a case in a ,oneof my friend stated that some of her maids and butler have been hurt.6 maids died and 3 buttler has been putted in the night there will always have a scream and people been pulled."I explained. "Hmmm...Lin, we'll take the need one room for our equipments and three bedroom to sleep."Naru,the boss said . Ayako then smiled and gave me a bear hug.I jumped a little and then keep my poker face. "Whatever." I muttered. (The next day.) Mai's poV "Ayako,I said I don't want to ride with Naru." "Do you want to get spartan training and no pocky for a week?" Ayako bribed me. "Ok,I'll ride with ,give me pocky."I said while Ayako had a victory smile on her face. Serious,who doesn't like pocky?It's like I had an obsession with it. *************************************************** Sorry.I will have to post another chapter in July cause I have to use my tablet to ,please Review! 


End file.
